


So Broken

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, breaking up, im sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: But then he heard the wind, and the apartment chilled. He shivered at the cold air and finally sat himself up to make him stay.The door clicked and the cold faded. His apartment was warm once again.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	So Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent.

He laid in bed, propped up on a couple of pillows. His arms lying at his sides and tears dripping down his face. His shirt riding up his abdomen. Right leg down flat, and the other bent at an angle.   
  


His cheeks rosy while his arms burned red. His heart set aflame, while his chest collapsed on itself. 

Foot steps approached the front door and Felix watched as he reached for the handle. His heart begged to scream, but he shut himself down. 

Felix begged and he begged himself to do anything. Anything to make him stay. Dared himself to move. Struggled to even make a sound. 

But then he heard the wind, and the apartment chilled. He shivered at the cold air and finally sat himself up to make him stay. 

The door clicked and the cold faded. His apartment was warm once again. 

Footsteps faded and a car could be heard starting up and driving away. 

So, he laid in bed, curled up like a baby. Tears soaked his pillow. His hands covered his face. 

He screamed.

But he would never come back. 


End file.
